


The 64th Hunger Games

by Where_The_Owls_Fly



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-19 21:31:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7378135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Where_The_Owls_Fly/pseuds/Where_The_Owls_Fly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Hunger Games and Ouat crossover*.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

It’s the sound of rain tapping loudly against the window that wakes Regina up. Her eyes cloudy from them being closed for so long.

Regina blinked a few times before rolling over onto her other side, away from the window. 

Even without the rain, it was still a grim day. The air felt different- a heavy, dull weight pushing down on her, spreading through her body, stopping in her stomach to leave butterflies caused by anxiety there. It also seemed quiet. None of the usual busyness that District 12 had in all the other mornings. Even up here, tucked away in the safe haven that was the mayor’s house, was Regina sure she could hear it. No, today was very quiet. Probably not a soul in the streets. They were all inside, counting the hours down until one of them had their lives shattered before them. Because today was Reaping Day.

Regina untangled herself from the covers she had cocooned herself in. Pushing them away, the cold morning air hit her arms through the thin fabric of her nightdress.

Reaping Day. Another surge of anxiety ripped through her as she thought about it. Of course, Regina was better off in the reaping then others in the district. Her name had only been entered four times in the four years she’d qualified to be in the Hunger Games.

Perhaps ‘qualified’ was the wrong word to use. ‘Forced’ more like it. Point being, there were those who were older and much, much poorer than her who’d been entered 40 times. Yes, Regina was much better off, but it didn’t stop the unwanted butterflies from appearing.

Regina’s feet silently tapped against the wooden floor. It’s still raining, she hoped it’ll be too heavy that they’ll have to cancel the reaping until next year. Regina shakes her head. Even as the thought entered her mind, she knew that regardless of the weather, the reaping will never be cancelled. One year, they did it when the snow was four feet high. Many people had gotten ill and died the following year. The same reason her father had died.

Regina entered the kitchen to see her mother sitting there. She was already dressed, prepared for the long day that was ahead of them. Cora Mills was the Mayor of District 12. She had been born in the Seam, never chosen for the Hunger Games despite her name being entered many times. Slowly, she made her way from the bottom, before being elected to be mayor over Regina’s father. To many of the people here, she was an inspiration, showing life could get better. But to Cora, there were still eleven districts and a Capitol to reach before she could truly be satisfied.

The girl sat at the other end of the table. Grabbing a piece of bread, she nibbled at it, feeling too nauseous to eat fully, to which her mother seemed to notice.

“I trust you know what day it is”.

Regina looked up from her bread to her mother who had also stopped eating. “Everyone knows what day it is”.

There was a moment of silence between them as they both carried on eating. It was how it was every morning. Not much conversation being formed, the occasional comment from Cora about how useless Regina was but that was it. There was only three people in the house- Regina, Mother, and Mother’s servant, Krysta. Regina had never felt more isolated and alone from everyone. 

“I need you to go to the Black Market today.”

That got Regina’s attention. “That place is illegal.” She told her.

“And who enforces the law?” Cora asked, except it wasn’t a question, more a statement. “We need food.”

That much was true. They were running low from what regina gathered by the contents on the table. Bread was in abundance, less meat than other days and water replacing wine and juice.

“Unless you want your name entered four more times for tesserae”.

Cora used tesserae as a threat to stop her daughter from finding more excuses. Four more times would bunk her up to eight, increasing the chances of her being picked. Tesserae meant grain and oil for each member in the family once a month for a year. The price of that was your name being entered times the amount of family you had. More family plus more tesserae equals more times your name’s added. Only those who were desperate entered their names for than once. So, basically everyone in the Seam.

“I’ll go.” Said Regina finally.

“Good.” Was all Cora said and they went back to silence once more.

 

The Black Market or ‘The Hob’ as Regina had heard people call it, was a place for people for buy and sell banned items. Regina had only now been here twice. Once with her father and now on her own. Conversations weren’t made as sellers were cautious as to why the Mayor’s girl was there but they sold her the food, not one to pass up the chance at making something. Regina couldn’t help but pity them and feel sorry for them. They’d do anything to survive.  
On the way home, Regina decided to walk through the Square. She didn’t know what made her do this. She guessed it was curiosity.   
Hiding in one of the ally ways, Regina watched as the men built the stage, setting up the podiums, warding odd the area with ropes, and sectioning the ground into age groups. She watched on as each part of the Square was changed from the happy holiday vibe it sometimes had, to the dull, doom in, life changing reaping. Each object placed made the whole thing seem more real. 

Nausea and anxiety saying ever more down on her, Regina left the ally way and made her way back home as the clock striked 11:15


	2. Chapter Two

It was one o'clock when Regina made her way back to the Square. Crowds of people had already made their way through the allyway to reach the Square.

The Square was divided into different sections, one for each age group to stand. Regina joined the queue and waited for the Peacekeepers to direct her to her area.   
To the side of her, Regina recalled 12 year old lining up to get their fingers pricked and blood taken. It was how you were entered- your name would appear on the device, sent to someone else who wrote your name on a piece of paper and placed it in the sea of names.  
Regina remembered the first time she’d lined up. Along with all the other 12 year olds, she waited nervously in line, nails digging into her skin and dreading it even more as the line became smaller and smaller until it was finally her turn. Slowly she extended her hand out to the scary man who grabbed her wrist to pull her finger closer to him. She felt a little sting on her forefinger as the man gave her a piece of tissue and told her to move. She did so, walking towards the back to stand with the others, her eyes never leaving the glass ball, all the while wondering what she’d done to deserve this.

Now Regina knew. She had been born. The failed rebellion against the Capitol’s rule and every living person in the Square suffered the consequences of that   
rebellion.

Once everyone was settled and in their places, Mother came up to the stage saying the same speech she said every year- the history of Panem, the rules of the Hunger Games, everything Regina had heard before. As her mother carried on speaking, Regina’s mind and eyes landed on the parents and families outlining the Square, to the people who didn’t care anymore running around like rats taking bets on whose going to be chosen. Eyes move to the banners hanging all about, most saying “Happy Hunger Games”. And finally, to the cameras.

Broadcasted live for the Capitol and Districts to watch, they hover like bees around a hive. But instead of stinging, they captured everyone’s reactions. The whole thing made Regina angry as she fisted her hands into the fabric of her blue dress, face expressionless but brown eyes saying all.  
Regina started listening to the speech again just as Cora got on to the list of District 12 Victors, well, Victor. They had only ever had one victor- Maleficent was all everyone ever knew her by. She’d won the Hunger Games a few years ago and because of it, she turned to drugs.

At the mention of her name, she began climbing the steps of the stage. She looked a bit run down with wild blonde hair and scruffy clothing but apart from that, she looked normal, not like she was on drugs at all. But that was from afar. Regina knew if she looked close enough she could see part of Maleficent had died in the Games.

Afterwards, Mother introduced Cruella- District 12’s escort from the Captiol. Her scary, sluggish eyebrows and crazy black and white hair. Every year Regina had seen her she was always wearing fur. She came to the podium, voiced how happy she was to be here in her over the top Capitol accent. Regina knew this was a lie, of course. Cruella was just waiting for a promotion so she could leave this ‘wretched’ District and be escort to a better one.

After the formalities were over with, it was time to move on with the reaping. Regina was both dreading and happy for this. Happy that the ceremony would be ending soon as her feet had began to ache but dreading for when the paper was pulled out. 

“Ladies first.” said Cruella, breaking the silence that had formed. She staked over to the glass ball that held all the female names. “May the odds be ever in your favour.”

Every girl held their breath as Regina shut her eyes, praying for it not to be her.

Every sound became louder and clearer. Regina could hear the paper scratching against the other side as butterflies in her stomach became harder to ignore. She began digging her nails into her hands again, felt them almost drawing blood. Seconds past and a name was called out.

“Regina Mills.”

The announcement made her skin break. She couldn’t feel the sting, or the blood running down her fingers. Everything inside her had frozen.


	3. Chapter Three

She could feel everyone’s eyes on her as they waited for her to move. But Regina stood there, frozen, still replaying what had just happened. How could her name have been chosen? There were eighteen year olds from the Seam whose names had been entered 40 times, her only four. How does one out of four beat one out of forty?

Regina became aware that people were waiting for her. Subconsciously, she moved slowly out of her group and they all parted way for her.  
As she made her way to the stage she felt nothing. Her mind blank except Cruella’s voice repeating her name; ‘Regina Mills…Regina Mills…Regina Mills…’ As she climbed the steps, she looked to her mother, why now, she didn’t know. Cora stared straight ahead, not looking at Regina, her face set emotionless. Was she bothered that her daughter could possibly die within the year? Probably not.

“Time for the boys.” Came Cruella’s voice. Regina stood there looking at all the relieved faces of the girls, all happy they survived another year. Regina was one of them…once.

“Robin Hood.”

Regina turned her head just in time to see a boy walk out from the huddle. By his scruffy clothes she guessed he was from the Seam and wondered if he had anyone left to miss him. He tried to hide it but Regina could see the terror in his eyes. Until her, thoughts of the previous Games had flashed into his mind. Images of all the deaths they’d been forced to watch play over again.

So there stood a boy and a girl, both from two opposite ends of the District, about to be forced to murder 22 other innocents. Of course, to the Capitol they weren’t innocent.

Mother stood up again and began to read the Treaty of Treason. As she read it, Regina remembered she was the Mayor’s daughter. The Mayor’s daughter was a tribute now. She was proof that even the one’s whose family held the most power in the District were still pawns to the Capitol. Anyone could be chosen to be a tribute.

After Mother had finished, she told Regina and Robin to shake hands. They did so, Regina’s clean hands grasping his dirty one before they let go.

And the anthem played. 


	4. Chapter Four

Regina waited in the room in the Justice Building. She’d always been curious to know what was in there. It wasn’t open for the public- just a place to put tributes while they’re loved ones said bye to them. In the next hour she would have been boarding the train, driving to whatever hell the Captiol had in store for her.

So, Regina sat down on the velvet couch and waited for the door to open. Would Mother even come see her? Of course she would. There were Peacekeepers guarding the room outside, Mother would’ve wanted to make an impression. 

Just then the door opened just as Mother did entered the room. At first nothing was said- they just sat/stood in silence until Mother sighed and sat down. Regina’s mind went to the boy next door, wondering if he had anyone or was he too sitting in a room of silence?

“We haven’t had a Victor in fourteen years.”

Regina looked up. Their only victor was Maleficent and Regina wasn’t even old enough to remember her crowning. 

“Maybe we’ll be lucky this year. Maybe the boy will have some skill that’s powerful enough.”

Regina frowned, replaying the words in her head. “You don’t think I can win?”

Cora smiled at her, her words sickly sweet as she said: “Well, we know that won’t happen, sweetie.” Sickly sweet to hide the poison behind them.  
Regina said nothing and they both went back to silence. She’d been stupid enough to ever think she stood a chance. She had no fighting experience, no need for real survival. She was useless and weak, all words her mother had told her years before. And now those words were screaming true.

Mayor’s daughters’ weren’t supposed to be tributes.

Or maybe they were and this was the Capitol’s way of getting rid of the weaklings. If it was, they were succeeding.   
Mother stood up, brushing down her clothes. “Either way, Regina, try to die with some dignity.”  
Cora left the room, leaving Regina alone once more.

 

***

Mother’s words hurt more when she was on the train. Regina felt them swirl around her head. How she had more faith in the boy, ‘Robin. His name is Robin.’ She told herself, but what did it matter? Names didn’t if yo have to kill people in cold blood.

Regina heard the door open to her chamber. They’d been given their own rooks for the journey to the Capitol. And their own bathrooms with showers that had hot and cold water. The Capitol was giving then a taste of luxury- a taste of their life, before they took it away and replaced it with death. Regina would have savoured it if she had the energy. She didn’t have the energy for anything anymore. Too weighted down by hurtful words and lost hope.

“Supper is ready.”

Regina looked up from the blurring tracks. She had expected to hear Cruella’s irritating voice. But instead, the voice that spoke was softer, more comforting in a way. Regina didn’t have to turn around to see who it belonged to, but she did anyway.

“I thought you were Cruella.”

Maleficent walked towards Regina. “I thought I’d fetch you myself.” She sat opposite Regina, toying with the frays of her black, moth eaten dress and Regina could see it now, the despair in her voice; the deadness un her eyes. No one was home anymore.

Regina didn’t need to ask it. She knew the answer, but she did anyway. “Are the Games really that bad?” There’s a child that spoke to her. The child that didn’t want to be here. The child that missed the comfort of her father’s arms when the Games were particularly scary one night. That child was speaking.   
Maleficent stopped playing with her clothes. She didn’t look at Regina, she just stared straight ahead. “You’ve watched it before, haven’t you?”

“Yeah. I just…want to know what it’s-”

“-it’s like to participate.” Maleficent looked at her then, but she was elsewhere, reliving the horrors she’d tried to block out.  
Regina nodded, not knowing what to expect, all the while dread forming in her stomach.

“It’s worse. And afterwards becomes even harder. There’s nothing yo can do to escape it. Not drugs, not alcohol…you see every person you killed whenever you close your eyes. Then the next Hunger Games come around and your forced to mentor 12 year olds who you never see again. They enter the arena, but they never exit. How does one live with that?”

She’d been talking in a trance. Regina could see each image of the words she spoke appearing in Maleficent’s eyes. The two 12 year old twins from threw years ago who both died at the same time, clutching each other. That year had been particularly hard.

Regina breathed out. “You don’t.” She said, answering Maleficent’s question.   
Maleficent came back to the present then.

“You don’t.” She repeated. Then she pushed herself from the chair. “Come on. The others are waiting.” She walked out of the room, leaving Regina to follow behind.   
After the piece of reality Regina had just received, maybe dying didn’t seem like a bad option.


	5. Chapter Five

Throughout the supper, Maleficent acted like the conversation between her and Regina didn’t happen. She’d shook it from her memory and was content to eat, not making much conversation. 

The food came in courses and Regina was amazed at how much was in one course. She’d had food, wouldn’t have said she was underfed, but not as much as thus and not in this high quality.

She glanced ar Robin sitting opposite her and his eyes looked as though they were about to pop out of his head. The moment the first plate touched the table the boy dived into it, hands first, much to the distaste of Cruella who had been waiting patiently with her knife and folk both in her hands.

“Don’t they teach you manners up here?” she’d asked, turning her face away.

Robin only looked at her before turning away and grabbing his forgotten folk, stabbing the meat harshly with it.

Regina hid her face and couldn’t help smiling to herself. Her smile faded, however, when she watched the gravy spill against the white porcelain. It reminded her why she was here, how she was eating all this fine food. But most of all, it reminded her that in a few month’s time that gravy would be her blood and he’d be stabbing her with some kind of sword. The thought was enough to turn away her food but she had to eat. Putting on weight between now and the games would help, not to mention how much she needed it.

Regina wasn’t skinny but she wasn’t fat, either. She was somewhere in between bur could still be considered a target by the other tributes.  
She was a target anyway. What did it mattered what she weighed?

Still, it gave her comfort and she gently cut her food with her knife, earning herself a hum of approval from Cruella.  
Once the supper was over, Maleficent excused herself to her room.

“Don’t you want to see the other reapings?” Regina asked. Reapings meant seeing the tributes and wasn’t that the best way to strategically plan who they were up   
against? 

Maleficent didn’t reply. She stumbled slightly into the wall (having drank a bit during supper) before waving her hand to brush the question away, muttering something like she’ll watch it later.

So with one last look down the hall, Regina joined the other two. Sitting on the right hand side next to Robin, she regretted eating so much. Stomach pains began to form. She ignored it as best she could and focused on the TV in front of her.

For the first two Districts, people were volunteering. They all proudly made their way into the stage, all smiling and waving at the crowd, all pleased that they got the special honour of being tribute.

When the District 2 reaping rolled around, Regina felt an uneasiness form in her stomach as a girl shouted ‘I volunteer’ from the crowd. The camera stayed in her the whole time as the red haired girl made her way up the steps. When the camera zoomed in on her face, Regina could see the bloodlust in her eyes as she smiled maliciously into the camera. This girl had been trained to kill. And she was ready for it.

The rest of the District reapings went on. Regina paid no attention to it, though. Her mind was still picturing the girl’s smile, the way she looked right into the camera, the way her eyes screamed ‘hehe. You’re going to die’. Regina shivered at the thought, then became conscious that the other two might have seen her.  
However, when Regina looked at them, she noticed their eyes glued to the screen as Robin gasped slightly. Regina turned to notice they had reached District 6 and her heart fell at the sight of a little girl beginning to make her way towards the stage. Regina could see her trying to fight back tears as her little hands gripped her white dress. What made the whole experience worse, Regina had realised, was no one had volunteered for her, all turning a blind eye to a 12 year old in help.  
When it was time for District 7’s reaping, Regina actually paid attention to this one. As Emma and Killian took their places on the stage, Regina noted the hook in replace of the boy’s hand and wondered if he’d be allowed to have it in the arena with him. 

Reapings 8, 9, and 10 happened next to which Regina paid little attention to. District 11 happened with a boy called David walking up to the stage.  
Finally, it was their turn. Regina tensed as she waited to see what would happen.

She found out that there wasn’t much of a pause between her name being called out and her actually moving. Regina noticed that the camera didn’t miss the chance to get Cora’s reaction. Which was nothing. Ever so good at hiding her feelings, Mother was, Regina was unsure what the woman thought of the whole thing.   
Once the 'show’ was over, everyone excused themselves to bed. But sleep didn’t come for Regina. She lied awake, staring at her ceiling, mind shifting between the red head and the 12 year old white also recalling Maleficent’s speech. All this and Regina realised truly how terrifying the Hunger Games were.


	6. Chapter Six

“So, do either of you have any sort of fighting skills?” Maleficent asked. They were pulling into the Captiol station later that day and this was the only real chance that their mentor would have to work out their skills. 

Regina had been dreading this. Now it was time to face the truth that she was helpless at anything that involved fighting. Anything that involved survival, actually.  
“I’m pretty decent with a bow.” said Robin. Regina couldn’t help but notice how she sat a little straighter.

Maleficent hummed in agreement, looking him up and down once before turning to Regina. “What about you?”

Regina had braced herself for the question but that still didn’t stop the deflated feeling in her heart. “I…dont.” she said more to herself then the mentor.  
Maleficent heard it, though and she sighed, learning back against the chair’s backrest. “Well,” she began, head cocking to the side a little. “At least one of you is going to survive.”

Regina waited for Maleficent to say more, perhaps some ideas of what she could do in the arena. When nothing came, Regina frowned. She took a glance at Robin to see if he had that stupid, proud smirk across his face. She was surprised, however, to see concern there instead.

“Aren’t you going to help her?” he stared, shocked at their so called mentor. Her whole purpose here was to help them wasn’t it? So why wasn’t she helping Regina? 

“There’s nothing I can do.” said Maleficent, placing down the glass of whatever liquor was in there. Maleficent was calm in her words, having no energy left in her to argue with a 17 year old boy.

Robin did though.

“You’re supposed to be our mentor.” he said, voice turning vicious on the noun. “How are we supposed to go into the arena with any confidence when you’re alright to sit there and not teach us anything we’re supposed to know?”

Regina didn’t think Maleficent replied. She was too riled up in her own anger. Not at Maleficent but at Robin. She could fight her own battles, she didn’t need him doing that for her.

Wanting to get away from the both of them, Regina pushed her chair back. The scraping of it against the varnished floor made their argument come to a halt, both coming to look at her. Paying them no attention, Regina walked briskly out of the room. She brushed past Cruella who was like a bee attracted to drama. Robin followed after her, shouting Regina’s name.

Cruella looked at Maleficent, her green eyes gleaming with joy. Well, this may turn out to be the most eventful year yet.“ She placed her glass on the table, filling it up with gin. ’‘And,” she added as the glass filled. “It’s only the journey.”

Regina slammed the door behind her. She needed to get off this train. It was too small to contain her anger. And she was furious. Furious at her lack of skills, lack of survival, lack of experience in anything that didn’t involve looking pretty. But most of all she was furious at Robin. How dare he take away her ability to fight for herself. Did he want to make her seem completely defenseless. 

Yes, a voice in her head whispered. He wants you weak. Less energy used to kill you.

That made her even more furious. The whole stupid farce of entertainment made her furious. She picked up the hairbrush closest to her and threw it towards the wall. Which also happened to actually be a mirror. The middle part smashed, taking the rest of the pieces to the floor with it as sunlight bounced off the shards, creating little dots against the wall.

Regina breathed heavily, her heart beat slowing down. Mother’s words fluttered into her head, “Keep your anger to yourself, Regina.” Mother didn’t like it when Regina threw things. But Mother wasn’t here. Mother had no control on her anymore. 

“That’s quite a throw.”

Regina jumped at the sound of a voice. His voice. Was he that inept that he didn’t understand she wanted to be alone?

“And you said you didn’t have a skill.”

Regina pursed her lips together, still fighting down the little surges of anger. He stood there, smiling at her, acting like nothing had just happened. When they locked eyes, she glared at him, which made his smile drop slightly, and she moved her eyes to the brush on the floor.

“I mean,” he continued after Regina didn’t say anything. “If that’s what you can do to a mirror with a brush, imagine what you could do to the others.”  
Regina rolled her eyes. “Yes. Tell the sponsors to give me a dozen brushes and I’ll throw them at the other tributes, that’ll definitely do some damage.” Her comment was harsh, he was only trying to comfort her. But she didn’t need his comfort and she didn’t need him.

But he heard her words too.

“If only trying to help, Regina.” he said and she could see the sadness in his eyes, sadness he tried to hide with optimism. “I don’t want to be here anymore than you do.” Then he added something that really hit close to home. “I miss our home, too.”

He was talking about District 12 as a whole. 

Neither of them had a proper family, Regina could see that now and her face softened as her anger extinguished. 

Maybe Robin wasn’t the enemy here.


	7. Chapter Seven

Everyone had calmed down after the disaster that had been breakfast. Regina had slowly come to terms with her throwing objects hard enough to break other objects. She didn't quite see it as a skill yet, despite Robin's insistence that it was.

They had gotten to know each other a bit more after he'd come to her room. He was an orphan, she found out. His mother died after giving birth to him and his father died in a mine explosion that happened when he was thirteen.

''I'm sorry.'' Regina said after he told her. They were in her room still. Robin had helped her clean the broken pieces off the floor. She wondered if she'd have to pay for it if the officials found out the mirror was broken. If she did, at least she wouldn't be home to face her mother's wrath.

''It's not your fault.'' He shrugged. ''These things happen.'' Robin hid it well but Regina could see his father's death still affected him. Before Regina could say anything though, he redirected the conversation over to her. ''How about you?'' He asked. ''Anyone close to you die?''

Regina swallowed, the pain being brought up again whenever anyone asked her about it. It happened six years ago but she still fought back the tears as she told him.

''My father died, too, when I was ten.'' she told him. ''It was a few days after the reaping- the one were we had to stand out in the snow. He was never a strong man so he got ill easily and afterwards, she wasn't strong enough to fight it so he...'' She could feel water blinding her view as she thought of those days.

Henry lying in bed, Regina had never left his side. Mother hardly visited and the woman from the apothecary came and went again. Only Regina was there all the time. Father had told her to go but Regina couldn't leave him alone. Alone to die. The word scared her. Regina had seen plenty of death, she watched the Games but this seemed the worst. This seemed the scariest.

So when she woke up a few days after Father had become ill, she nudged him. And nudged him. And nudged him. But no matter how many times she did it, Henry wouldn't wake up. Regina's world shattered as realisation hit her and before she knew it, she was screaming and crying. Cora knew as soon as she opened the door and saw her daughter's distressed state that Henry had died...finally.

Regina felt arms around her as she was dragged from the room. But she wanted to stay. Wanted to be with her father. So she fought against her mother's arms as Cora took her to her bedroom. 

Regina calmed down when her head hit the pillow. She rolled over to face the wall, the covers cocooning around her body involuntary. It's when she heard her mother about to leave, Regina spoke in a dark and chilling voice as a ten year old could muster; ''the Capitol is going to die for what they did.''

Robin's hand over hers is what brought Regina back to the present. She watched as his forefinger gently soothed the skin back and forth. Regina stared at it as she became aware of what she just told him. Would he use it against her when the time came? She could imagine it, him ready, with the bow he claimed as his skill, taunting her about her father's death.

The thought had her bringing her hand away from his and standing up.

''We should get ready. We'll be in the Capitol soon.'' She wasn't sure about that. She didn't know where she was. Maybe they were already in the Capitol or maybe they were only in District 6. Either way, Regina wasn't comfortable in his company anymore.

Robin climbed off her bed anyway. Maybe he didn't know where they were, either. ''I'll be in my room if you need me.''

Regina nodded, not really sure what she would need him for. He smiled and turned to leave. He was about to walk out the door when he turned back around.

''Regina?''

''Hmm?'' She asked back, moving her head to look at him.

''I'm sorry about your father.''

Regina didn't reply, she just smiled softly had him. Realising that's all she was going to do, Robin made his way down the horribly scented hallway (more heavily smelled around Maleficent's room) Shaking his head, he entered his own. 

Usually, Regina prided herself on being able to read people; know what they were thinking. But with Robin it was harder. Was he trying to find her weakness, or was he just getting to know her? Was he trying to make a friendship out of this? Maybe an ally- tributes from the same District often joined forces.

They'd both found a common ground with each other- they'd both lost their fathers. He seemed sincere in everything he said and he wanted Maleficent to teacher her a skill so she wouldn't be completely defenceless in the arena. 

Why go through all that just to kill someone? 

You wouldn't. Not unless you wanted to win the Games that badly and Robin had never displayed any of that, right from the very start when his name got called. Maybe he is hoping she'd be his ally.

Regina thought about it. If he was as good with a bow as she said, he could be useful. And maybe, if she could work a bit more on throwing...her launching weapons and his firing them- they could be quite a team.

Regina smiled at the thought of it. Maybe she had a chance after all.

Maybe they had a chance.


	8. Chapter Eight

Regina had been waiting for almost three and a half hours for her stylist I to come.

After stepping off the train, Regina was blinded by the colours of the city. It all seemed too artifical. It felt like she had been taken out of the real world and dumped in some over the top colourful one.

Then there were cameras flashing in her face, all contributing to her near blindness. Maleficent dragged them through the crowd, pushing everyone out of the way. Cruella, who was trailing behind them, tried to get in on the camera attention and, for the first time, Regina was thankful for her presence as only a couple of cameras lingered on her and Robin.

As they walked into a blue coloured building, Maleficent finally spoke to them. ''What the prep team and stylist do to you, don't resist them.''

''Why?'' Asked Robin. He too had been quiet since he left Regina's room.

''Just don't resist.''

Regina rolled her eyes. The last thing she expected and wanted was foe Maleficent to start speaking riddles.

However, nobody commented anymore upon it. Regina found herself in the prep room, every hair from her body being ripped from her, but still she chanted Maleficent's words in her head. ''Don't resist...dont resist...''

So now Regina found herself waiting for her actual stylist to come. And she finally heard the footsteps. 

Turning her head from her hands were she'd been fiddling with her fingers, she saw him walking down the corridor. Long, black trench coat wafting around his legs and heavy, black boots stomping the polished floor.

As he approached closer, Regina stood up. ''Hello?'' She cringed at the sound of her voice. It came out quiet and timid. She had to admit, since she stepped foot in the prep room she was scared about this. The stylist was in charge of making them all look pretty for the opening ceremony. It also meant that what they wore for the ceremony had to be related to their District's purpose. In 12's case this meant mining and there weren't a lot of ideas that could be formed by mining.

''Hello, Regina.'' Regina frowned at the mention of her name, but then it softened when she realised that everyone would know who she is. ''My name is Jefferson.''

Regina nodded slightly. ''You're new here,'' she didn't recognise him from the other Games. ''So you get left with District 12.''

''You make it sound like a bad thing.'' Off the look Regina gave him, he chuckled deeply. ''Well, we've all gotta start somewhere.'' Jefferson looked her up and down. ''And I have the perfect idea of how I'm going to start with you.''

Fiddling with the robe wrapped around her, Regina knew one thing;

She was going to be naked.

When she met up with Robin an hour later, she was thankful that he was wearing the same costume. It turns out Regina wasn't going to be naked. No, Jefferson had another idea- he wanted to make her known, remembered, and Regina was sure he was going to pull the nude look, but heh he pulled out a long black dress. Red and orange jewels seemingly to be grained within it. Regina looked at it in awe.

''It's a bit much for District 12, don't you think?''

Jefferson looked at it. ''Well, you might not be as rich as District One but nowhere in the rules did it say your clothes had to match the condition of your District.''

So now Regina stood wearing the dress, standing in the Remake Centre, getting ready to be carted about for the world to see. Regina could scoff at it all. These artifical people pretending to love you only to be rooting for your death later on.

When Robin noticed her, all he did was gawk at her for a bit before quickly saying; ''You look...nice.''

Regina smiled, unable to mask the magic confidence this dress had given her. ''You don't look too bad yourself.'' She answered back, and she meant it. He'd been given a haircut, no more shaggy, long hair. The grime had gone from his face, and the dirt had been scrubbed from under his finger nails. He actually looked like a man Mother would allow her to marry.

Wait! What?

Robin scoff and started speaking, preventing Regina to think about what she just thought. ''Yeah right.'' He spread his arms out slightly. ''I look like a one coloured disco ball.''

Still reeling from her messed up thoughts, Regina did manage a laugh. ''And how would you know what a disco ball looks like?''

Before he could answer, the Remake Centre's doors flew open. 

It was their turn to go into the pit.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I talk! Anyway, for those who are reading this, sorry for the delay. Life got in the way, I guess. So I used to update this every day but that's going to change now. I'll update it every Tuesday on here and every Monday on Tumblr. That might change when I go back to College but we've got a month and a half before happens happens so for now, at least, it'll be every Monday/Tuesday.
> 
> I have two Tumblrs: Where-the-doves-fall-in-love where all my fics are (in have wrote more than just this one) and Little-Bird-Fly-Away which is where all my analysis' are (if you like analysis') and feel free to talk to me whenever on either blog since I'm always logged on.
> 
> This is why I don't write messages. Anyway, I'll give you the chapter now.

Before the horses began to pull them out, Regina felt a light tap on her hand that rested against the chariot ledge. She looked down to see Jefferson standing there. “Smile. This is the best time for them to pick their favourite toy.”

Regina grimaced at his choice of words, but before he could think on it more, the coal black horses began to move and they were charted down the runaway.

Shouts of ‘District Twelve’ filled Regina’s ears as she gripped Robin’s hand beside her. She didn’t know what made her do it; fear of falling out the chariot or shock and awe that people were noticing her. That they cared.

But they don’t care, a voice whispered to her. Jefferson’s choice of words came back into her mind. They’re just choosing their favourite toy.

Regina looked around her as lights flashed. She took in the Blur of colours that belonged to the crowd. Watched as blues, greens, oranges, yellows all rolled past her.

Her eyes left the crowd. As they moved to the otherside, she caught sight of herself on the giant television raised high above the ground. Her breath was taken away by what she saw. Regina had looked at herself in a mirror. By the time she saw Robin, they were in a dark room under the stage. Now, with light sparkling down on them, did Regina see what the crowd was going crazy about.

Her dress and Robin’s suit shimmered against the sun, giving off the image that they were on fire. Regina was impressed. This was much better than being naked.

Regina felt a boost of confidence wash over her each time she glared up at the TV. She began to settle in more. Come comfortable with her surroundings. Her nerves calming down as she forgot everything for a few moments and simply basked in the festival feel of it all. She could stop worrying about death and killing for now.

Beside her, she saw Robin lift his hand to start waving at the crowd. The hand that didnt hold onto his hadn’t left the ledge. She looked down at it and slowly brought it away. She knew she wasn’t going to fall of of but she gripped Robin’s hand tighter anyway. As Regina waved to the crowd, the audience lost it. All of them almost having a fit.

Regina smiled more brightly. The crowd new her. Jefferson had given her an advantage with the dress. They were cheering for her. They loved her. Maybe they loved her enough to want her to win.

It stayed that way until they entered the City Centre and came to a stop in front of the President’s house.

Regina could hear a few shouts of her name until they quietened and the thud of a cane could be heard from atop of the balcony. Everyone craned their neck up as President Gold began the welcoming speech.

“Welcome, tributes,” he began. “I’m sure you’ve all heard stories about the great and magnificent Capitol. Seen the pictures on your televisions at your Districts, but none of it lives up to the grandeur that is the Great and Powerful Capitol!”

A silence filled the Centre as the cameras fluttered from one tribute to the next. Everyone had heard this speech before, the patriotism in Gold’s words shining through with each syllable.

When no one spoke, Gold continued. “I hope you enjoy your stay at the Capitol and…”

As if by default, the crowd came alive and joined Gold in, “Happy Hunger Games.”

The horses got ready to move again and once they went around the circle before heading off into the Training Centre.

Once everyone was inside, Regina stepped off the chariot, unlacing her stiff fingers from Robin’s hand.

“Thanks for holding my hand,” said Robin. “Felt like I was going to fall off.”

Regina smiled and answered, “But you didn’t.”

“No.”

Regina glanced behind Robin to see the rest of the tributes giving them dirty looks. The red head’s look was absolutely murderous. Whether it was from the thrill of the ceremony, or the magic confidence boost the dress gave her, Regina just smiled at her and if looks could kill, the Capitol would be a tribute less.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day late with the update, I was hardly home long enough to upload it. Anyway, this is sort of like a part 1 of 2 and I might merge 10 and 11 together, I don't know yet. Anyway, hopefully you like it.

.

 

Her feet smack painfully against the ground as Regina runs through the arena. It’s covered in trees, an advantage yesterday but now they just seem to be a hindrance, slowing her down. The twigs scrape against her skin left uncovered by clothing, the branches swing about, they’re like arms trying to grab at her, stop her from running.

She hears the footsteps behind her getting closer and closer. So she runs harder, throat dry and lungs burnings.

She’s been running for ages- not stopping once. Her legs crying out from being used for too long they feel heavy and they want to stop. Regina almost does, she slows down but then the footsteps appear behind her again and as she tries to speed up, her feet catch onto the tree roots, she trips and falls onto the ground as twigs and stones cut into her skin.

The temperature changes suddenly. It’s cold, freezing her as Regina lays her face down in the snow. The footsteps of those chasing her are muffled by the white coat, she doesn’t know how near they are, she should get up and run…but she can’t. She can’t make herself move and she can feel a presence behind her, multiple presences, but she doesn’t care. She can’t win, not one against twenty two.

The snow crunches and a hand painfully places itself in her hair ad the person forcefully drags her up from the soft, cold ground. Regina’s eyes are closed, she doesn’t want to open them even though she’s desperate to see what’s holding her hands down. She can feel something, something bounding her wrists together and to the dirt beneath. When she tries to pull away, the bounds wrap around tighter, a million sharp edges stabbing into her wrist.

The hand hasn’t left her hair and Regina feels breath around her ear and a whisper.

“I wouldn’t fight it, dear.” A whisper that belonged to the red head from District 2. “The Capitol, let’s say, enchantered these roots and trees for us. How long did you think you could run for?

Regina tries to speak, but no sound comes out.

’‘Not like it matters,” the red head let go of Regina’s hair. “We’ve caught you now. You’ve got nowhere to run. I’ve been waiting to caught you for ages. Since that day I saw your reaping, you looked so scared. This little Mayor’s daughter whose never had a fight in her life, being put against those much stronger than she is. Looking at mummy wondering why hasn’t she stopped it?” Zelena chucked slightly. “Pathetic.” She sneers and the truthfulness of her words cut through Regina like a blade. It was exactly what she was thinking. “Then you come out in your silly, sparkly dress and that’s when I had an idea. What would you really look like on fire?”

Regina’s eyes shot open then. She turns around as much as the roots would allow her to, to see Zelena brandishing a fire torch, all of the tributes holding a fire torch.

“Let’s see if you look just as magnificent on real fire as you do pretend.” She placed the tip at Regina’s feet as her heart begins to hammer against her chest and she struggles against the roots. “Or are you just a pathetic screaming mess?”

Her body is lit and the pain is agonising. She tries to scream but she can’t, the lack of voice, her throat tightens painfully. Other parts of her body are lit on fire. She closes her eyes again but not before seeing figures against the dark. Maleficent and Cruella. Her mother. And Robin. None of them are helping her. They’re supposed to! The last thing she sees is Gold. He’s standing in front of her, lion head cane staring down at her. A mixture of voices fill her ears all mockingly saying “Happy Hunger Games.”

And her eyes close.


End file.
